Episode 7884 (20th July 2017)
Plot Priya puts her actions to one side as she wants to know why Nell didn't meet with social services. Nell insists she doesn't need to answer to Priya and states she isn't ready to tell Jai yet. Frank follows Megan outside and insists he meant it, he wants to marry her. Megan reminds him they aren't even together but Frank insists they still would be if he didn't ruin things. He begs for a fresh start. Megan can't promise anything so Frank offers to walk away if that's what she wants. In The Woolpack, Rebecca and Victoria watch through their fingers as Debbie talks to Cory. Pete drowns his sorrows. Priya appears and reveals Nell knows about them. Pete begs Priya to keep Nell quiet, adamant Leyla can't find out about their betrayal as he hopes to make things up to her. Megan and Frank return to the party and announce they have gotten engaged. This depresses heartbroken Leyla further. Kerry reminds them it's her birthday party and not their engagement party. Kerry acknowledges that her outfit is hideous. Subsequently, Dan walks out of the party. Ross approaches Debbie and asks for a word but Cory squares up to Ross. Debbie sees the similarities between Ross and Cory's behaviour and tells Cory that this was a mistake. Leyla mopes over Pete as she and Tracy discuss Frank and Megan's engagement. Tracy suggests there's still hope for Leyla and Pete. Kerry notices Dan has left. Amelia tells Kerry that Dan did his best but she's being ungrateful. Kerry feels awful and goes to apologise. Leyla can't understand why Megan has agreed to marry Frank. Priya returns to Holdgate Farm and tells Nell that the last thing she wants is to lose Leyla as a friend. Nell understands that Priya was lying to protect Leyla so Priya questions if Nell is also lying to Jai to protect him from something. Nell opens up and tells Priya that her daughter is dead. Jai returns home as Nell is explaining to Priya that Rosie died suddenly due to a heart condition. Debbie tells Ross that need to keep their distance. Although disappointed, Ross reminds Debbie that he's there if she needs him. Jai is adamant that Nell shouldn't blame herself and talks about his other daughter, Mia, who died in a car accident. He insists he understands what she's going through more than most. Drunk Pete leaves Leyla a soppy voicemail. Ross confiscates the phone as Pete is starting to sound like a stalker. Pete questions how he'll get Leyla back and asks for Ross' help. Ross advises Pete to tell Leyla how he feels. Kerry apologises to Dan and assures him he hasn't ruined her birthday. She proclaims that Dan is the love of her life and leads him upstairs. Pete meets with Priya to check that Nell has agreed to keep quiet. He hopes now he can get back to normal with Leyla but Priya states he needs to accept he and Leyla are over. Pete believes Priya thinks there's a chance for them to be together but he states he's not interested as he's going to fight for Leyla. Kerry and Dan return to the shop where they sing karaoke. Frank broaches the subject of moving back in with Megan. She agrees, although they'll be in separate room until the trust is back. Jai reminds Nell she doesn't need to face any of this on her own. Priya returns home upset, so Nell sends Jai away whilst she talks to his sister. Priya questions what she ever saw in Pete. She insists she cannot allow Leyla to take Pete back when she knows what he's really like - Leyla deserves to know the truth... Cast Regular cast *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Cory - Daniel Garcia Locations *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes